Venice Pennington-Johannes
)]] Name: Venice Pennington-Johannes Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Drumming, Volleyball Team, Swim team Appearance: Venice is on the short side, standing at 5'2", and weighs about 125 pounds. Her light brown hair is silky and shiny, always combed and brushed religiously. Venice chooses to let her hair down most of the time, except during games or swim meets, where she decides to put in a bun. It's medium length, just barely going past her shoulders. She's in a healthy condition from playing volleyball and swimming, and her skin is nicely tanned. She normally wears tank-tops, t-shirts, shorts, and flip-flops. Whenever it gets cold, she'll usually wear a jacket with jeans and boots. She also wears a pink headband whenever she has a volleyball game or a swim meet on that day. Her face is rather child-like, especially her pert nose and large green eyes, and is ovular in shape. Venice also has small pink lips, thin dark eyebrows, and long eyelashes. Her body is proportioned evenly, except for her small chest. When she smiles wide enough, two little dimples can be seen on her cheeks. On the day of the abduction, Venice was wearing the following: pink wife-beater, white pedal pusher pants, white flip flops, and her pink head band tucked away into her left back pocket. Biography: On the 23rd of September, 1993, Venice Pennington-Johannes was born through artificial insemination to Daisy Pennington, a community college professor, and her wife, Mariam Johannes, a zoo keeper. They named Venice after the most beautiful place they went on vacation, Venice, Italy. Growing up in Seattle to two loving and wealthy parents, Venice had a mostly comfortable childhood. Venice's parents often have to work long hours, and growing up in a big upper-class household, she often felt lonely, having only an assortment of babysitters and no brother or sisters to spend her time with. Although Venice loves her parents dearly, she often wishes they would make more time for her. However, she does realize that they are busy, hard-working people, and finds enjoyment in the time they do have together. Whenever they have time, they listen to Venice's music or relax together with a quiet activity. Due to Mariam's unpredictable job hours and Daisy's responsibilities as a teacher, it's often hard for them to be all together at once. However, Mariam's zoo-keeping allows her to be more flexible with her schedule compared to Daisy, so she's the one who gets to spend more time with Venice, if only by a little amount of time. Growing up, Venice was always looking for something to do, due to a combination of being bored and lonely. Her parents let her try many things they thought she might be interested in, but only a few really stuck with Venice; the drums, volleyball, and swimming. Mariam let her 8 year old daughter play with her old drum set she had in the garage. Mariam started off by teaching Venice simple techniques and rhythms, and eventually started teaching her more advanced techniques as she got older. Venice would listen to a song that she liked and would try to play along, but had trouble keeping up, and progressively got better as time went on. Her favorite song to play along to was "Hotel California" by the Eagles, and Don Henley is something of an inspiration for her. She doesn't play for the school band, preferring to play by herself. Venice mostly drums for her own enjoyment, and likes playing soft, mellow beats. As for her hobbies of volleyball and swimming, they were things that had to grow on her. She was a regular klutz in the early days of her childhood, often tripping up on her own feet and falling down. Noticing this, Daisy signed her up for swim and volleyball classes when she was 10. Over time, Venice became quite athletic and skilled at these activities. She joined the school teams for volleyball and swimming during her time in middle school and high school, participating in the 100 and 200 m backstroke for swimming and acting as a libero for volleyball. Venice enjoys these activities to this day, loving the competition of the sports and the feeling of victory. She enjoys volleyball more than swimming, as it's more team oriented, and more fun for her. Venice mostly sticks to swimming because of the friends she made and the fact that she is just more familiar with the sport. She knew more people at her school than her private teams, and has more fun with her friends than people who she mostly only saw during practices and games. Venice stopped playing in her private league once she joined the school's teams. She keeps in shape during the off-season by going to the school gym and swimming at the YMCA. While Venice is competitive, she's almost never mean-spirited to her opponents, being an example of good sportsmanship. However, she hates when her opponents act unruly towards her and her team mates. During a particular game during her 8th grade year, in a rare moment of anger, Venice gave a rival player the middle finger gesture after said player had called someone on the team a bitch. Both girls got to ride the bench the rest of the game, and Venice had to go through a one game suspension because of it. Venice often reminds herself of this, and tries to keep her head calm and ignore her opponents during games. At school, Venice does well, getting mostly As. Venice studies a bit more than her peers to keep ahead, except in English and extracurricular classes, where the concepts just come easier than the rest of her courses. She doesn't enjoy any particular class, but always tries her best so she can get into a good school after she graduates. Venice studies as much as a top grade student should, and she plans to study music at the University of Washington while she's there. Venice hates being and alone, and since her parents are often busy, so she tries to make many friends at school. While most people would associate Venice with the popular crowd, she likes to be friends with almost everybody, not having a personal preference to who she hangs out with, as long as she isn't by herself. She understands that not everybody wants to be her friend, and she'll leave those people alone if they ask her to or if she feels like they don't like her very much. Whenever Venice does become friends with somebody, she is very loyal to them. Whenever Venice is hurt or betrayed by someone she thought of as a friends, she is deeply hurt. She often tries to give people second chances, but this has sometimes gotten her hurt even worse. Some of her more honest friends will tell her that she is too naive, and that some people just aren't looking out for her best interests. These warnings often fall on deaf ears, as Venice feels that people can change, and that it just takes time for that to work. As for love, Venice has always believed that everybody should go on their gut feelings, and shouldn't listen to what people have to say about it. While she doesn't like to label herself, the closest thing she would identify herself with would be bi-sexual. Venice found out that she was bi-sexual around her 8th grade year in middle school, as she started having crushes on people of both genders. Her parents were supportive when she told them about it, and most of her friends were too. Advantages: Venice is an athletic girl, and that would help her through the physically challenging parts of the game. Venice also tries to have as many friends as possible, which could give her plenty of potential allies. Disadvantages: Venice's biggest weakness lies in her trust issues, mainly in that she might accidentally trust the wrong type of person. She also hates being alone, and could potentially have to depend on someone that would use her. Designated Number: Female student No. 016 --- Designated Weapon: Fireman's Axe Conclusion: Clingy girls are nothing more than burdens. A decent pull won't change that, and G016 is exactly the sort of sniveling, dependent weakling who some poor boy will head into the finals trying to avenge. - Christina Stockton The above biography is as written by Un-Persona. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Un-Persona Kills: None. Killed By: Lana Torres Collected Weapons: Fireman's Axe (designated weapon) Allies: Amy Bachelor, Kathryn Nguyen, Ian Valmont, James Wade Enemies: None. Mid-game Evaluation: Venice woke up somewhere around the Northern Coast and wandered around the area before she heard the screams of one Amy Bachelor, who was stuck in a building. Venice made a make-shift rope to help the other girl down, and succeeded in doing so. After the obligatory hugging and falling off a ladder, the two decided to head to The Cove to throw away Venice's axe. When they finally reached The Cove, they met Kathryn Nguyen, Ian Valmont, and James Wade. After some conversation, the five agreed to play James' assigned weapon for the rest of the night, the board game Clue. Venice finally threw her Axe away early the next morning. She then ventured off alone to find supplies for her group. Venice then found herself on the Golf Course, where she spotted Lana Torres, Stephanie Chan, and Ilya Volkov shortly after the announcements had come on. Venice walked up to the group and greeted them, which startled Lana who was holding her rifle, and was shot through the chest and died quickly after that. Post-Game Evaluation: Ace. - Cecily Lacoste Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Venice was the only member of the Volleyball team on the island. *Venice's middle name is Faustine. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Venice, in chronological order. The Past: *Knotted hair and lazy lonely people *Lonely Hearts Club Pre-Game: *I have no idea what I'm doing *I still have no idea what I'm doing V5: *Good Morning, You Bastards *Dead End *The Unlucky Clover Field Related Threads in Meanwhile: *Round & Round & Round & Round Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Venice Pennington-Johannes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Venice, I think, was really treated unfairly by me in favor of my other kid. I feel really bad about this, as, obviously, my own character's problems fall on to me. She suffered from a lack of pre-game, both threads having died without anyone interacting with her because they were planned and real life issues on all parties sides blocked those plans from ever falling through. It's a little funny, considering I wanted her to be my more sociable kid. I feel I got to salvage some pre-island interaction from one of her memories threads, even though that got stalled by no one else posting, bit it makes me feel she's a bit empty of what we know of her before the V5. I liked what she did on the island a bit better. The writing really flowed easily to me whenever I began a post, and I feel I got her personality down well. She dies soon after the start because I used my swap card, but I sincerley hope that didn't come off as me just throwing her away. The death itself, to me, feels a bit plain and mechanical because I wanted to write a "matter-of-fact" death, but I'm beginning to think that doesn't come off too well. Makes me really hope there will be a Second Chances V2. As she is right now though, I feel I could have done a lot better. - Un-Persona *Venice was solid. Short, but solid. I think she'd have really benefited from a death that tied to her better. It seemed a little random and simple didn't really work for me. I did enjoy Venice up until then, and think Persy did a decent job with her given the shortness of her game. - Espional Category:V5 Students